Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)
Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) is the ninth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 60th episode overall. It aired on July 29, 2016 to 1.8 million viewers. Overview With the group's ski trip coming to an end, it is apparent that Lucas must finally choose between Riley and Maya. Plot Riley and Evan are still talking to one another in the lobby bay window at Mount Sun Lodge. Before Riley is aware of it, day is dawning and she is horrified to discover that she and Evan have been talking the entire night. Riley is scared that her parents will find out and throw the book at her; they find out much sooner than she expects, because Cory and Topanga also stayed up all night talking and were sitting nearby (somehow, only Evan knew they were there). Thanking Evan for the talk, Riley is in a hurry to get up to her room before her friends come down, but it's too late. When Lucas and Maya ask what she's been doing all night with Evan, she truthfully replies that all they did was talk. Lucas seems to accept her answer, but walks away annoyed. With Riley's prompting, Maya catches up with Lucas and asks why it bothers him that Riley talked to someone else all night. Lucas reminds Maya of when peer pressure forced him and Riley into a relationship that they weren't ready for, and then when their own relationship was so awkward that Maya poured a smoothie on his head; when Lucas asks Maya why she did that, she has no answer for him. Meanwhile, Riley, who has freshened up, sits with Joshua and asks him why Maya became like her. Joshua notes that Riley and Maya's friendship is so strong that they want to share each other's experiences; he then points out that when Maya gave up her own personality, Riley took it upon herself to bring Maya back. Riley then asks Joshua why he thinks Maya became like Riley in the first place; Joshua postulates that Maya lost herself because she was trying to protect Riley, and that because Maya became like Riley she came to like Lucas. Riley wordlessly meets up with Maya in the bay window, and Maya asks her why she poured a smoothie over Lucas' head, but Riley is more interested in putting Joshua's theory to the test; Maya confirms Joshua's guess, explaining that she felt as though she wanted to be sure what Riley was feeling, and also to be sure that Lucas is the right guy for her. Joshua comes down to the fireplace and sits with Lucas expecting him to reveal his choice between Riley and Maya, but Lucas instead wants to know what it means that Riley stayed up all night talking to someone else. Overhearing the conversation, Evan replies that maybe Riley just enjoys talking to somebody. Lucas wonders aloud what they talked about, but Evan reveals only his side of their conversation: that he wants to be a Sherpa (a highly-skilled mountain tour guide), because he enjoys "helping people get to places they never thought they could go". Evan decides to play a game with Lucas, Joshua and the others based on a book that's been behind the lobby's counter for years: "The Official Guide to Who Belongs With Who". Recognizing the book from his younger years, Cory warns the others not to play along, but they all ignore his pleas. Outvoted, Cory walks away, but not before saying "You all deserve what you get". Evan asks the first question, which is multiple choice: "What is the most meaningful part of any relationship?" He reveals the first choice to be "romance", which Riley agrees with, but Farkle notes that Evan said any relationship, which includes friends. The second choice is "adventure", which Maya picks still believing it's okay to break the rules, but Lucas mentions that you don't have to break rules to have an adventure. When Maya asks Lucas what he has against rule breaking, Zay reminds her that Lucas used to be like her, but it cost him a year of his life, and that perhaps he's learned something from it. Farkle asks Evan what the third choice is, believing that they haven't yet heard the right answer; Evan reveals the third choice is "conversation", which both Farkle and Smackle agree with, as they have had so many meaningful conversations that they now trust one another. Evan asserts that "conversation" is the right answer, and that "with the right person, sometimes you can talk all night". Now clearly upset, Lucas excuses himself and walks away, with Zay close behind. Evan then asks a second question: "How do you know if you love somebody?", at which point Maya abruptly declares she's through playing games, grabs Joshua's hand, and drags him over to the bay window to talk to him alone; Riley, needing time alone to think things over, excuses herself as well and goes outside. Farkle then snatches the book from Evan and, upon looking through it, realizes that Evan was making up the questions, and that the book itself is indeed the same one Cory and Topanga used when they last stayed at the lodge. When Farkle asks how Evan knows so much about them, Evan reveals that during their all-night conversation the only thing Riley wanted to talk about was her friends. At the bay window, Maya demands that Joshua tell her what he knows: He starts by saying that because he is much younger than his siblings, he taught himself to be a skilled observer of others. He has noticed that despite Kermit's desertion and Katy's marginal presence, Maya has the greatest capacity for love he has ever seen, and that Maya is the best friend anyone could possibly have (although Maya believes that more about Riley). Joshua then repeats for Maya what he said to Riley: that he believes Maya felt she needed to become like Riley in an attempt to protect her and to see what Riley sees in Lucas. Maya then confirms Joshua's belief that Riley would do the same for her, recalling that Riley stepped back from Lucas when she thought Maya had feelings for him, and then later Riley brought Maya back to her own self. Now that Maya is herself again, she realizes two things: First, she doesn't like Lucas the same way Riley does, and second, that Lucas and Riley are perfect for one another. Encouraged by this new awareness, Maya seeks out Lucas at the fireplace and tells him to go to Riley and tell he her loves her; the two embrace and Lucas thanks her. After Lucas leaves, Joshua finds Maya again; the two both profess that they like one another and that, like Maya, Joshua is willing to play the long game. Riley meanders back into the lodge and sits down at the bay window where she is soon joined by Lucas; he tells Riley that while it's okay for her to talk to whomever she wants, his favorite thing in the world is when she talks to him, and that he would like for the more important talks-- the ones that they'll remember, to be with him. When Lucas takes Riley's hand in his, she reminds him that the most important thing is that no one will get hurt, and asks if Maya is all right with it; to Riley's surprise, Lucas reveals that it was Maya who sent him to her. Making good on his promise that his moment would be his moment, Lucas presents Riley with a purple jelly bean nestled in a ring box; it represents a bunch of jelly beans on a scale when Lucas was trying to decide what to do. The one jelly bean symbolizes all of the others that tipped the scale in Riley's favor; in short, Lucas' choice is Riley, and he hopes that Riley will choose him as well. She accepts the jelly bean and says not only that she chooses him too, but that Lucas was always her choice. In exchange, Riley presents Lucas with the red leaf that floated in and landed on her lap; for Riley, the leaf exemplifies the one life we're given, and that "sometimes if we're lucky... we'll land on the right someone to talk to". She then tells Lucas that she's glad she fell into his lap. At the end of the weekend, as everyone is checking out of the lodge, Topanga remarks how glad she is that they came and they can come back any time Cory wants. As they're walking out, Evan tells Cory, "My mother says hello". Shocked at the revelation that Evan is the son of Lauren, the girl who kissed Cory back in the day, Topanga quips "I'm never coming here again", and the two board the bus to head home. Back home, Riley and Maya, in their own Bay Window, compare their new relationships with Cory and Topanga's; neither one knows how long their respective relationships with their new beaus will last, but Riley asserts that come what will, Maya is her extraordinary relationship. The two lifelong friends reassert their "ring power", thunder and lightning, forever. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle Guest cast *Curran Walters as Evan Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews International Premieres * September 16, 2016 (Australia) * December 29, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *This episode was filmed on May 24, 2016. *The triangle between Riley, Maya and Lucas finally and officially ends when Maya realizes she doesn't like Lucas the same way Riley does. *Morgan Matthews is finally mentioned in the series, as Josh confirms he has an older sister. *This episode was filmed in front of a live audience, while part 1 was not. *Michael Jacobs, one of the creators of the show, revealed the episode's title on Twitter, as one of the season 3 script ideas he liked. *This is the "twist episode" the writers were talking about. *Evan plays the relationship game from "Heartbreak Cory" that Lauren played with Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela; Cory even remembers the first question and the answer to the question by heart. *It is also revealed that Lauren is Evan's mother. *From her conversation with Josh, it can be inferred that Maya's birthday is in the first week of January. *This episode parallels the BMW episode, "Heartbreak Cory" *Lucas and Riley and Josh and Maya are the couple turnouts of Ski Lodge. *Josh finally reveals to Maya he likes her. They agree to go out in the future *When Lucas tells Riley he chose her, he mentions Girl Meets Triangle. **Lucas also mentions Girl Meets the Truth, when he says, "I promised you, my moment would be my moment. This is it", to Riley *Lucas becomes Riley's first boyfriend. *Lucas mentions things from Girl Meets the Secret of Life and Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). *Lucas also mentions Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) to Maya when they had their conversation around the fireplace. Goofs *Riley says to Maya that they both have their first boyfriends, but Josh and Maya are not dating and promise to live their lives and if the time comes, they will date. Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes